Changing Seasons
by YinxxYang
Summary: The 100 year war continues, and rebels still stand their ground, like the Freedom Fighters, lead by Jet and Zuko. But there are also the Nü gui, rumored to be spirits there to avenge the fall of peace between nations. But when the two groups collide, their differences and beliefs lead to a revelation about the leaders that fight so hard to give back power to the people. Zutara AU


**AN: So! I've started working quite hard on this fanfiction, and I hope it comes across as such in this first chapter. I do want to warn however, that some characters may be more ooc, given that this is suppose to have a somewhat darker storyline than the original show, giving a few characters different history to create a different series of events. Please keep that in mind, though I would love some feedback on it all!**

* * *

 _"Water. Earth. Fire. Air. My mother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and Air Nomads. But that all changed when my nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop my ancestors, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Three years ago I was banished from my homeland by my father, the Fire Lord. Sent on an impossible mission to recover the missing Avatar with my uncle, I believe the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads, and that the cycle is broken. But I haven't lost hope. After joining a rebellion group known as the Freedom Fighters, I believe we can gain enough rebels to save the world."_

* * *

Even in youth, Zuko was never known by anyone as a patient man. Two years of belonging to the Freedom Fighters did very little to improve upon that, and Zuko was close to breathing out smoke in frustration as he watched his uncle work. Or rather, watched his uncle playing his card game.

"Uncle! Do you really think you should be playing games at a time like this?" he snapped, arms crossed as he scowled at the older male.

"Yes. In fact, I believe it to be very essential Lee. To keep the mind occupied, and freed from the negative thoughts that are currently in the air, and clouding your mind." Iroh spoke in a calm tone, one that had the former Fire Nation Prince gritting his teeth in irritation.

Prince Zuko and General Iroh, the infamous dragon of the west, concealing themselves within a camp of teenage earth kingdom peasants, with new aliases, and new pasts. A few years ago Zuko would of considered such a thing laughable. But banishment from his homeland had changed the teen, and so he'd grown accustomed to using the name Lee, even in private to be certain no one knew his true identity.

As Zuko opened his mouth to retort, there was a sharp knock on the door, followed seconds later by it opening. Standing there was Longshot, one of the more well known members of the Freedom Fighters. He'd been there even longer than Zuko and Iroh had, and yet in all that time the two of them had never heard him utter a single word. But for a boy only a few years younger than Zuko he was skilled, especially for an untrained non bender. Equipped with just a bow and arrow, Zuko had seen him in action, and marveled the swift movements the teen could achieve. It was why he and Jet had chosen him to be in charge of a small raid of supplies to a nearby group of Fire Nation troops, a raid that had suppose to end over three days ago.

"Longshot, you're back." he stated, feeling a small sense of relief as he looked to the boys neutral expression. A slight inclination of the other boys head had Zuko frowning. He couldn't pick up most of what Longshot expressed without words, not like Pipsqueak and Smellerbee seemed to be able to, but even he could pick up the more simple actions. "Jet needs me?" he asked, and Longshot nodded, his gaze then shifting to Iroh. Jet needed the both of them, meaning something was wrong. The silent exchange between Longshot and Iroh had the older man moving to stand before taking the lead to exit the tree house. The three moved together in silence, a frown creasing Zuko's features as they walked through the treetops. The Freedom Fighters hideaway was an impressive one, out of sight from travelers in the woods, whilst at the same time giving them cover from the Fire Nation troops that constantly patrolled the area. Of course, Zuko found the notion of using zip lines in the trees completely childish, even if most members used it as their main mode of transport between the trees. Thankfully he had yet to witness his uncle attempt such a thing, as they were only a few homes down from Jet's, leaving just a simple bridge to walk across.

Upon entered, Zuko couldn't help but feel the familiar mixture of envy and admiration sitting inside him as he always did when he entered Jet's sleeping area. For being the leader, no one would of known looking inside the boys home. He owned the same worn blankets as countless other children staying under his care, with the same barren room devoid of personal belongings, other than the hook-swords that lay on his bedside table. Despite having little more than the others, Jet held respect and the entire camps trust, something Zuko had never achieved in his own palace as a prince.

"Lee." Jet's voice brought Zuko out of his train of thought, golden eyes flickering over to where the other teen stood. They were eye to eye, practically the same height, and Zuko could see the clear worry in Jet's expression. Jet might not of know Zuko's true name or identity, but he still considered the boy a friend, and it was clear he was in distress.

"What happened?" he asked, a worried tone leaking into his own voice as he spoke.

"The Fire Nation were prepared this time." the Freedom Fighter spoke, glancing over to where Longshot stood, a stony expression on his face. "They caught them by surprise, even managing to capture some of us. Most of them managed to escape but..."

"Where's Smellerbee?" Iroh interrupted, and both boys turned to look at the older man.

"She's still there." Jet said, a shadow darkening the area around his eyes as he spoke. "She didn't manage to get free. I don't know if that means she's still there or if she was-"

"We have to go back for her." a gentle but firm voice spoke, and Zuko's jaw went slack as he realized who the voice belonged to. Longshot's face was filled with a guilt ridden expression, pale hands balled into fists at his sides as he stared down his leader. "We can't leave her there because of my mistake."

Zuko felt a twinge of sympathy for the boy at that. It was hard to bring everyone home safe after any fight, or to bring them home at all.

"Of course" Jet nodded, his usual carefree demeanor and smirk banished from the moment. "Go get Pipsqueak, The Duke and Lance."

With a single nod Longshot left to retrieve the named people, leaving Zuko and Iroh alone with Jet.

"You'll come with us too of course." he spoke, as though it was the most obvious fact in the world. "And you too Mushi, if you want to."

"Of course. Smellerbee is a good child, and an even better friend." Iroh said sincerely, stroking his chin in thought. "I would be honored to have the chance to help in any way that I can."

It was no secret that, despite his older age, Iroh was skilled in the art of tactics, one of the reasons he'd even been allowed a home within the group of young children. Jet had made it perfectly clear that as long as Lee was there, Mushi was welcome to stay, as long as he didn't attempt to overrule Jet's control of the Freedom Fighters. Something that 'Mushi' had sworn not to do, and he had kept his word.

Soon enough Jet's tree home was filled with what other members of the Freedom Fighters had nicknamed 'the inner circle'. There was Jet, hook-swords placed carefully on his back, while Zuko had his Dual dao swords slung on the belt around his waist, while Iroh stood weaponless. Then there were the others. Longshot, with his bow and arrow at the ready as he stood quietly. Alongside him stood Pipsqueak and the Duke, two of Smellerbee's closest friends within the Freedom Fighters. Though he was nicknamed 'Pipsqueak', the teenager was anything but, looming over everyone, even Zuko. A very useful intimidation tactic if it came to it. The Duke however, had the complete opposite effect. Zuko was certain the boy had to be around nine, or perhaps ten at a stretch, but where-ever Pipsqueak went, The Duke would follow. And finally, Lance, a runaway earthbender that had joined them not many moons ago. His skills in bending immediately had him high ranking in Jet's mind, even though Lance was less than keen to take orders from a boy his own age. But just like Zuko, he followed orders for a roof over his head and a safe environment.

A mismatched bunch, that much Zuko was certain of, but for a rescue mission they wouldn't get a much better team.

"We wait till nightfall." Jet announced to the group, a dark look crossing his youthful features. "And then we attack. The Fire Nation won't threaten us so easily, and they're idiots if they think they can get away with _taking_ a Freedom Fighter."

All around the room the boys were nodding in agreement, seemingly not noticing the murderous tone in their young leaders voice. But slowly, Zuko began to nod his head slowly, along with Iroh. After all, members of the Freedom Fighters were sworn enemies of the Fire Nation. There was no other way this ambush was going to end.

* * *

 **Annndddd theres chapter one! A little slow, I know, but it's all about the set up, am I right? Anyway, I would love some reviews to see what I could do better before working on the next chapter, or any general comments you have!**


End file.
